The Rhyme Scheme
by thejooky13
Summary: It's just one normal evening when Miki and Meiko get into a rhyming fight. When the finally stop texting eachother, they can't stop rhyming. Rated K for humor and poetry. The poetry is only because of the rhyming


**The Rhyme Scheme**

-This is based off a conversation I had with my dear friend, SiriusOrRemus (check out her work~).

-I don't own anything. The only thing I own is the actual conversation, well half of it anyways... I'm throwing Kaito in here too just because we both love him. And Akaito, Taito, Mikiya, and Meito.

-If you can figure out my real name, I'll write a one-shot for you, just because I'm feeling that nice today. Hint: The first letter is after L but before U, which means it could start with M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, or T. BUT It ends with an A. THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE: SiriusOrRemes. Sorry, consider this your one-shot. Loll.

-The conversations will be a bit weird and the topics will jump quickly (sometimes).

*** The _italics_ are Miki's text's, the **bold** one's are Meiko's. It will be used after the time lapse.***

-Now enjoy the humor of rhyming.

**~The Rhyme Scheme~**

"I'm back!" Meiko shouted. She walked through the door and into the kitchen where Miki was sitting. "Hey Miki-chan. Want some sake? Oh, and don't go outside, you'll get wet."

Miki just stared at Meiko. _I'm too young to be drinking…_ She thought. "No thanks Meiko-chan. And why not? Is it raining?"

"Not yet." Meiko said, opening a can of sake. Miki let out a simple 'Oh' before going back to her ipod. "Rain rain go away."

Miki laughed a bit. "Haha, it's here to stay."

"Boooo!" Meiko shouted. She took another swig of sake.

"Heh heh, I like to rhyme." Miki said.

Meiko gave Miki a confused look before sending her a semi-glare, wanting to turn this into an all out rhyming war. "I can see the rhymer you can be."

"Yes I know but rhymes come and go." Miki replied almost nonchalantly.

"Were so talented, don't you think? I guess this is genius on the brink." Meiko said smirking a bit. _Ha_, she thought. _Top that._

Miki let out a big smile. "Do you know what, I think you're right. But now's no time for a rhyming fight. Who knows what will happen after tonight? The hurricane will give us all a fright."

"Nice one Miki-chan~" Kaito yelled from the other room.

Meiko frowned. She was trying to think of something big like Miki, but nothing came to mind. "Oh my gosh, what if we die? I don't want to say good bye!"

"Although I'm sure that would be sad, I can safely say it won't be that bad." Miki giggled.

Meiko finished her sake before answering Miki. "I trust your opinion, I honestly do. And I hope you say you trust mine too."

"What have you given me to trust today?" Miki questioned. "I can't think again, by the way."

"To me that made no sense. Figuring it out would be harder than jumping a fence." Meiko said, throwing out her empty sake can.

Kaito snorted. "Like you could." Meiko's eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up Bakaito!" And with that, she took the empty can out of the trash and threw it at his head.

Kaito held his head while Miki laughed. "Oww, Meiko-chan! That really hurt!"

"Good." She grumbled.

_**Later that night…**_

Miki was watching t.v. in her room with Mikiya when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out. **It's rather dark in the room I'm in. I wouldn't even know if a killer came in. -Meiko.**

_Why would you be in the dark? For all you know I could be a sniper about to make her mark (on you). ~Miki._ Miki smiled and hit the send button, waiting for Meiko's come back. (A/N: From here on out I'll just be using bold and italics, for now…)

**Really? I couldn't tell, I'm supposed to be in bed. But I can't sleep because I have poems in me head. -Meiko.**

_Now that's just one of the problem you're having dear. Say them out loud so I can hear. ~Miki._

**Thanks for caring and knowing what to say. But I think my problems are too big for today. -Meiko.**

_Well the whole thing might be bigger than us tonight, but I know a song that will make it right. ~Miki._

**I like songs, can you sing? It may be beautiful like my wing. -Meiko.**

_I didn't know you had a wing! But yes to your question, I can sing. ~Miki._

**Yes, it's chicken, didn't you know? But now Meito's mad so it's time to go. (In the words of Meito: "Stop texting and go to bed! Goodnight." Night :]) -Meiko.**

_Alas it's sad, but I understand. Though tomorrow we'll have our phones in hand. For now I bid you a goodnight. We'll text each other tomorrow, right? ~Miki._

**Of course you're right! So now good night. -Meiko.**

_**The next day, 12:30 pm…**_

Meiko woke up and looked at her clock with groggy eyes. _Oh my God,_ she thought. _It's already 12:30?_ She decided to text Miki to continue their little rhyming fight from last night. She knew exactly where Miki was. When the twins were in town, he usually dragged them back to his mansion where he lived with all his siblings (they took up too much room in the regular mansion). Since Meiko wasn't up, he decided to take Miki, even with the little rain that just started.

Meiko took out her phone and started to text Miki. **I slept in, holy cow! What will I do now? -Meiko.**

Meiko got a reply almost instantly. _How could you ever sleep so late? I always get up at eight. ~Miki._

**I'm usually up by then too. Blame Meito he's starting a coo. -Meiko.**

_What the heck is a coo? If you don't tell me then I won't know. ~Miki._

**No coo rhymes with too, not know. And it's like when evil's in tow. -Meiko.**

_After all that explaining I still don't understand. I'd be better off singing in a band. ~Miki._

**Go look it up, it's not hard to do! Use a dictionary or the internet too. -Meiko.**

_If I look it up, I'll only forget. How much do you want to bet? ~Miki._

**I have no money, I am broke. I'll take your word with no need for hope. -Meiko.**

_Having no money is absolutely okay. For I too have none to spend today. ~Miki._

**Are you going away, I'm staying at home. It's much too dangerous to go out alone. -Meiko.**

_Hahaha that did not rhyme! This means I win, play again some other time. ~Miki_

_That was not intended to be rude or mean. Let's erase the slate and start off clean? ~Miki._

**Rhyme it did indeed! Are you unable to read? Home and alone are alike! Maybe you should ask a boy named Mike. -Meiko.**

_I don't know any boys named Mike. You can introduce me if you like. ~Miki._

**I will now introduce you to some boy! He'll end up being your toy. -Meiko.**

_How dare you day that about me! I am not boy happy! D: ~Miki._

**Are you sure about that? Because if you couldn't tell, all boys are rats. -Meiko.**

**The rat didn't mean for the.s. It's a habit I do confess. -Meiko.**

_And for that I can forgive. Just for now I'll let you live, lol. ~Miki._

**Thank you for letting me survive! If I could I'd take you for a drive. -Meiko.**

_Being able to drive is a gift. Just be sure not to drift. If you do you'll be in a crash. Then you'll be left with no cash. ~Miki._

**I thought we established my lack of cash. But no worries I can't drive so we won't crash. -Meiko.**

_Then we will both survive today because the hurricane is on its way. ~Miki._

**It is indeed coming near, but I think we have little to fear. -Meiko.**

_Do you know what, I think you're right. Everyone's in over their heads in fright. ~Miki._

**I have a question for you to answer. Water, grass, or fire, just don't say cancer. -Meiko.**

_For me I like the element water. I am a great elemental plotter. ~Miki._

**I like water too, but I also like grass. Which shall I choose while the power lasts? -Meiko.**

_Pick an answer, you can only choose. For then you will not lose. ~Miki._

**I picked water, yes I did. Grass is too safe, and no I don't kid. -Meiko.**

_I can say I do believe you cuz I also like water too. ~Miki._

**Water is nice and fire is hot. Though I like Pokemon rather a lot. -Meiko.**

_Pokemon is great, but I like drawing. But both these come before a dinosaur roaring. ~Miki._

**Pokemon comes after the Doctor (Who). And that means it's in 3rd**** according to my proctor. -Meiko.**

_Lol yay, you can count numbers! It's easier than carrying lumber. ~Miki._

**My Pokemon fainted, that makes me so mad. But no worries, I am not sad. -Meiko.**

_I make sure my Pokemon are healthy. Keeping them well makes you more wealthy. ~Miki._

**It does indeed, I trust your word. And now I have two, but I am not a nerd. -Meiko.**

_I was getting tired of rhyming, but now I'm doing it without even trying. ~Miki._

**That one barely rhymes, but I'll let it pass. Maybe you should take a poetry class. -Meiko.**

_It was just like your mistake before. Maybe we should both learn more. ~Miki._

**Learning is fun, I do implore! I can't wait to learn more. -Meiko.**

_That's why school is starting soon. Your knowledge will fill up faster than a balloon. ~Miki._

**But my birthday must first pass. And I picked out the presents mass. -Meiko.**

_My birthday already came. But I can say it wasn't lame. ~Miki._

**I wasn't there, I was sick. Though I did go to school, which wasn't quick. -Meiko.**

_Yes I know, there was a lot on your plate. Maybe next time you'll make the date. ~Miki._

**I hope I do, I really do! But if I don't I'll make it up to you. -Meiko.**

_Thanks, you are such a good friend. But the question is, will this rhyming end? ~Miki._

**If you want, I can. I'm not picky… like a man. -Meiko.**

_I think I'll make a one-shot of this. It will be something you cannot miss. ~Miki._

**I cannot wait to read that story. I'm sure it will be your talent in all it's glory. -Meiko.**

_Thanks, that is good to know. Guess what, your starring as yourself Meiko! ~Miki._

**That's great! I can't wait. I bet your readers will read with haste. -Meiko.**

_I'll write later cuz I'm eating rice and not Kaito's ice (cream). Hopefully it (the story) will come out nice. ~Miki._

**Rice is good, rice is tasty. I would never eat it hastily. -Meiko.**

_But my rice has no soy sauce. Kaito's allergic, or so says the boss. ~Miki._

**No Chinese for him then I should think. Why don't you dump it down the sink? -Meiko.**

_Because you can just get the rice white. And to our surprise they made it right. ~Miki._

**Is it tastey it is could? I for ine hopred it woud. -Meiko.**

_There were many mistakes in that one text. Wonder what will happen next? ~Miki._

**I can't type apparently. I don't care though, as you see. -Meiko.**

_Lol yup, that is true. I'm sure they'll be more ahead of you. ~Miki._

**There always will be, I am sure. And sadly there is no cure. -Meiko.**

_*sigh* That is the saddest part. But I will not take them to heart. ~Miki._

**You better now, I try my best! If that's not enuff then you type the rest. -Meiko.**

_I said I wouldn't so I will not. I also make mistakes a lot. ~Miki._

**But mine are worse, yes they are! Yours are better by far. -Meiko.**

_How can you be so sure? I keep making them mro and more. ~Miki._

**I guess I'm rubbing off on you. Just please tell me you won't sue. -Meiko.**

_I wouldn't even know how to do that. I'm just gad I don't wear a hat. ~Miki._

**I don't think you need a hat. Hats are ugly and make you fat. -Meiko.**

_Lol, that is true, but now I must bid you adieu. For I have a one-shot to write. It will be up by tonight. ~Miki._

**Tell me when you're done. Then we can continue our fun. And work on the Pokemon story too. I'm impatient to see what construes. -Meiko.**

_**At Kaito's mansion…**_

"Miki-chan~" Kaito said. "Can we have ice cream now? You promised me some if Meiko beat you!"

Miki looked at Kaito. "Meiko is surprisingly good in our fight. If I didn't start to write we would have been up all night."

"So that's a no then." Kaito said sadly.

Miki's eyes widened. "Oh my God Kaito-kun , the rhyming won't cease! At this rate they'll only increase!" Miki threw her pen across the room in frustration, where it hit Taito on his face. Akaito snickered at both Miki and his brother.

"Oww Miki, that was not nice. Now you owe me some of your rice." Taito said with a grin.

Kaito looked completely baffled when Taito rhymed. "Great, now you have him doing it too. What ever am I going to do?"

"Kaito, I suggest you just be quiet, unless you really want a rhyming riot." Akaito laughed.

And for the rest of the day the Shion mansion was filled with useless rhymes and a very mad Kaito, for all the rhyming was getting on his nerves.

_**At the Vocaloid Mansion…**_

"Meito I have a question, you see? Where's that sake that you owe me?" Meiko yelled.

Meito gave his sister weird look. "What are you talking about Meiko? I gave you that can yesterday, you know."

Meiko looked at her brother, knowing he was right. Her eyes got wide as she realized she was still rhyming. "Damn that Miki, she's to blame. I hope she never reaches my level of fame!"

Meito laughed, but he slowly stopped as he spoke. "You know, I only rhymed to annoy you, but now I can't stop doing it too. This is such annoying trouble you have brewed. Now I am officially screwed."

And for the rest of their day they went back and forth fighting with each other, but rhyming that is. That only annoyed most of their friends so by the end of the day they had many bruises from being hit with flying objects.

**~The Rhyme Scheme End~**

_Okay, this is the longest document I've ever typed. Please leave me your reviews. Thank you very much._


End file.
